


The One Where Gladnis Discovers Promptis Talking About Them Getting It On While Getting It On And Walk In, Iggy Spanks Prompto and Noctis Invites Gladnis To Join In, Commencing OT4gy

by Eratoschild



Series: OT4gy [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, Gloves, M/M, Spanking, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: How the OT4gy started, from Ignis's point of view.





	The One Where Gladnis Discovers Promptis Talking About Them Getting It On While Getting It On And Walk In, Iggy Spanks Prompto and Noctis Invites Gladnis To Join In, Commencing OT4gy

**Author's Note:**

> After writing OT4gy, I thought it would be fun to write a "cut scene" of how Ignis and Gladio ended up walking in on Prompto and Noctis. This is the result.

Pressing needs sated- for the moment at least- Gladio and Ignis headed back to the Regalia. “Gladio,” Ignis spoke in an apologetic tone, “we will need to stop back at the hotel. In my...haste...I forgot to bring money for shopping.”

“Hmmm? Oh sure that's fine, Iggy,” said Gladio with a lopsided smile. “I'm feeling forgiving right now.”

On the way back, they discussed needed supplies. Gladio tried to convince Ignis that a case of cup noodles would be an economical purchase but Ignis was having none of it.

Arriving at their room, he was reaching for the key when an unmistakable sound wafted through.

“Guess they had the same idea we did,” Gladio commented.

“I really don't want to walk in on them but we don’t know how long they'll be and we need supplies. I suppose we should give them a few minutes, we could wait in the lobby for a bit-“ Gladio shushed him.

“Why are you listening in on them?”

He shrugged. “Wasn't tryin’ to but I heard my name.”

Ignis's eyebrow lifted slightly.

“And yours. Iggy, They're talking about us.”

He stepped closer to the door, leaning in for a moment- just long enough to confirm Gladio's claim, then stepped back, feeling his cheeks grow a bit warm, even as a wicked grin spread across his lips.

“Nevermind what I said. I have another idea. Would you like to have a little fun with them?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Just play along.”

Ignis opened the door as quietly as possible, waited for Gladio to step through and made sure it closed without a sound.

Well now, this was...unexpected. Noctis was laying on the bed, his wrists tied together and fastened to the headboard. Prompto was kneeling over him.

“-ever wondered if Gladio would be into being tied up?”

“Never thought of that. But could you imagine him actually letting anyone do it?”

“Are you kidding, he'd let Ignis do anything to him. What did you think about?”

Ignis gave Gladio a smug smirk. Gladio shrugged sheepishly as if in concession to the statement.

“Um, well, the um, the sound of Iggy’s voice when he's being all stern and everything. It kinda turns me on. And maybe thought about him smacking my ass while he's wearing his gloves and- what? What's wrong Noct?”

Noctis had apparently just realized they weren't alone, his expression turned comically alarmed and he apparently lost the ability to use words.

A knee on the bed allowed him easier reach to Prompto. Wrapping an arm around his naked shoulders, Ignis pulled him backwards while delivering two firm smacks to his ass, pleased with the sound that arose from the sharp contact of leather glove on naked skin, and the yelp that escaped Prompto as he tried to sqirm away.

He glanced at Gladio, rolled his eyes in amusement and pulled Prompto more firmly against his chest. “Next time, do feel free to ask, I'm happy to oblige,” he purred as Prompto continued to writhe against him, which he realized he was finding far too enjoyable. Before it became evident just how enjoyable, he gave a last slap and a nip to one ear, then released Prompto, who practically fell onto the bed next to Noctis with a look of mild shock.

“How much did you hear?” The prince asked, trying to sound casual but not quite hitting the mark.

Gladio replied with a snort, “Enough. Hey Iggy, have I let you tie me up?”

He turned to Gladio, slightly relieved to refocus his attention, “Oh Darling,” he cooed, “they've figured out our old Tuesday nights before we left.”

Glad moved ofter towards Noctis . “Hey, didn't know you were into this,” he said, grabbing the makeshift restraints at his wrists. “The crown prince all vulnerable and helpless?” Ignis didn’t miss how Gladio’s gaze swept over the Prince’s

Noct shrugged. “Spur of the moment thing. Blame Prompto.”

“Nice job, Blondie. I approve,” Gladio said with a cursory nod.

“Th-thanks?” Prompto replied, still a bit flustered.

"Could be a bit more secure though. I'm sure Iggy'd be happy to give you some pointers."

"Okay...”

This was definitely not the day Ignis had been expecting. Not sure what else to say, he was not opposed to the suggestion. “Delighted,” he agreed and sat down at the edge of the bed before broaching the question that was on his mind. “And I would be most curious to learn how it is that Gladio and I became a part of your ah, intimate discourse?”

“We were just talking about how much time we’d have before you got back and how you'd probably take a while to find a private place and...I don't know, we didn't stop? Wasn't really intentional,” said Noct.

“You can blame Noct for that,” Prompto said, finally sounding a little more steady.

“I see.”

“I thought you two were going out for supplies?”

“Well, in our hurry to attend to other matters first, I forgot to bring money with me for shopping afterwards. We returned and heard some most enlightening conversation through the door and decided it would be impolite to not make our presence known.”

“So you grabbed Prompto and slapped his ass? Very dramatic, Specs.”

“He expressed interest, it was within my capacity to provide,” he said with a shrug towards Noctis. “Prompto, I do hope I did not startle you too terribly.”

“No...I'm...fine thanks,” he replied, a nearly fluorescent blush painting his cheeks.

“So um, hey guys? Can me and Prompto have the room again? I mean we were in the middle of something and I'd really like to get back to it.” He paused and snorted, “unless you were planning to join in or something.”

“That an invitation?” asked Gladio to his amusement

“Yeah sure, whatever.”

Gladio looked at him, an unspoken _He’s kidding, right?_ written on his face. Was he?

“Wait, were you serious?” Noct was incredulous.

“Were you?” Gladio shot back.

Noct looked back over to Prompto, who squeaked out “I’m...game.”

“Consider yourselves invited.”

They all looked around confusedly at each other for a few seconds. Still not completely certain that everyone was serious, he decided that he was fine with either way and there was only one way to find out about the others. “Gladiolus, I do believe we are improperly attired for the occasion,” he said, one eyebrow raised. “After you?”

Somehow, he was unsurprised when, without a word, Gladio stepped away from the wall and started shedding his clothes.


End file.
